


Lesson Learned

by dabbling_dood



Series: Reverse Falls - WillDip [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom!Will Cipher, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Reverse Falls, Sub!Dipper Pines, Under-negotiated Kink, ass eating, not much plot though, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabbling_dood/pseuds/dabbling_dood
Summary: Dipper doesn’t take Will seriously enough.  Will decides to do something about that.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> About the Under-Negotiated Kink warning: consent is established, and Will makes sure Dipper always has a chance to stop him from doing anything, but there's very little discussion beforehand.  
> There's not enough Dom!Will out there, so here's my contribution. I've seen some yandere-style Will Cipher, but I portray him closer to the shy, sensitive Will who puts up with too much crap. He's still very much a demon, though.

Dipper fiddled impatiently with a faded book while his pet demon explained how a particularly warm autumn or unusual planetary alignments could interfere with something as simple as a blood curse.  Will Cipher described the convoluted results in gruesome detail.  If it had come from anyone else, Dipper would have hardly batted an eye.

But this was Will Cipher, the soft-spoken shrinking violet who used too many euphemisms. Hell, he hesitated to talk to Dipper about anything inappropriate for children.  Dipper was twenty.  He was bonded to a demon.  He provided the energy to maintain Will’s human form, a ritual that consisted of Dipper clawing at the bedsheets while Will crooned sweet nothings against his skin. Forget child-friendly; the things Will did to Dipper should be illegal. (And then Will should continue to do them anyway, because Dipper only ever pretends to be a law-abiding citizen in public.)

That said, Will took an oddly explicit approach to his spiel about the dangers of dark magic.  One memorable story ended with the unwitting caster’s head literally crammed up their ass.  Will stopped describing the horrific sounds of cracking vertebrae and spasming lungs when Dipper let out a poorly-masked snicker.

“Are you taking this seriously, kid?” Will sounded hurt.  Dipper rolled his eyes up at his bedroom ceiling.

“I get it.  Dark magic is forbidden for a reason.  You sound like every ‘don’t do drugs’ lecture I’ve ever heard.”  Leaning back in his chair, Dipper ran his hand over the tattered spine of the book in his lap.  “We both know you wouldn't have let me see this if you didn't think I'd use it.”

Will's mouth thinned.  “Courtesy calls for a serious discussion of the risks.”

“Courtesy noted.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a book of forbidden magic to decode.”  Dipper punctuated his statement by slapping the front cover, turning to the notes spread across his desk.  He'd gathered them while Will waxed poetic about death and destruction.  Now, he grabbed the black light and flipped the book open.

“Kid, wait.”  A hand wrapped around his wrist.

Narrowing his eyes, Dipper sent a sideways look at Will.  “I didn’t catch that.”

“Dipper,” Will corrected.  “You shouldn’t use the book at all, but if you do—”

“ _When_ I do.”

Will made a face like he was constipated. “Don’t try anything in it without my help.  It’s not safe.”

Dipper glanced at the hand on his wrist.  Will quickly let go, and Dipper flicked the switch on the black light.

Will left Dipper to his own devices after that, although Dipper could practically feel the demon’s overbearing concern pressing down on his shoulders.

An hour or so later, Mabel poked her head into the room and asked if he’d eaten anything since breakfast. He hadn’t.  She muttered something insulting and left.  He heard her come in and leave some time later, but he didn’t bother to see what she wanted. When he looked up, there was a microwaveable burrito and a Pitt Cola at the far end of his desk.

After another few hours, Grunkle Stan called him down for dinner.  And again five minutes later.  And a third time, this time with Mabel to make sure he heard.  Dipper finally trudged away from his work after Stan threatened to drag him to the table.

At some undetermined point in the evening, after Dipper had scurried back to his desk, Will walked in (or emerged from the shadows, as he was prone to do) and mentioned that he was going somewhere. Dipper grunted his acknowledgment.

“Don’t do anything with that book until I get back,” Will reminded him.

Dipper sighed but didn’t roll his eyes, too preoccupied with a recurring string of letters.  “I know.”

There was a vague shuffle as Will hesitated, and then peaceful silence.  Good.  Dipper had heard enough warnings to last him a month.  So when he finally translated the coded text into readable English, Dipper patiently waited for Will to come back.  Dipper patiently waited for seventeen minutes. 

Then he set up a basic divination ritual.  Predictably, it backfired.

First, it escalated into an out-of-body experience, and then Dipper had a bizarre dream about an alternate reality where Mabel wore colorful sweaters, Grunkle Stan owned the Mystery Shack, and everyone was far too concerned about him.  He might have grabbed a knife to make those crazy backwards Pines _back the fuck off._   It was hard to remember.

It was especially hard to remember when he woke up to Will’s patented “You Never Listen” face.

“Pine Needle?  Are you hurt?” Will asked instead of launching immediately into a lecture.  Dipper started to sit up, but Will held him down, carefully cradling the back of his head.  “Don’t move yet.  Do you recognize me?”

“Yes.  I’m fine, Cipher.”

Will studied his face, and then he nosed gently against Dipper’s neck.  Dipper tilted his head as Will nuzzled from his windpipe to the crook of his jaw, short puffs of air brushing over his skin like Will was smelling him.  When Will’s tongue pressed to his pulse, Dipper’s breath hitched.  Will drew back.

“That was dangerous,” Will said, and Dipper huffed.  “Do you know what you could have done?”

“Nothing good,” Dipper guessed.  “How long was I out?”

“Five or ten minutes.”

“Not long, then.”

“Not long?  You could have—it was long enough to draw attention.  Bad attention,” Will sputtered, his eye shiny with tears.  “If I hadn’t straightened things out with my—with the other demon, this could have—”

“There was another demon?” Dipper interrupted.

Will shot him a sharp look, still teary-eyed.  “That’s not a good thing, kid.”

Rolling his eyes, Dipper sat up.  Will helped him this time, insistently grasping Dipper’s arm and waist as they got to their feet.  Dipper repeated that he was fine; a little lightheaded, but fine.  Will responded by ushering him into the kitchen.

Despite Dipper’s show of reluctance, the glass of water and orange slices Will set in front of him disappeared quickly.  The light-headedness was gone by the time he returned to his room.

Will made an exasperated noise when Dipper went to his desk.  “Please, you should be resting.”

“I’m not tired,” Dipper brushed him off, grabbing a pen.

“Pine Needle.”  A hand wrapped around his wrist.  Dipper narrowed his eyes, but then another hand settled on the back of his neck, deceptively gentle.  He stilled.  “If you aren’t going to rest, there are other things you should attend to.  I’m due for an energy transfer.”

Dipper fidgeted but didn’t try to break Will’s grasp.  “I just gave you energy two days ago.”

“I depleted it twenty minutes ago,” Will replied.  Dipper grimaced.  “You shouldn’t put this off.  Come with me, please.”

The hand on his neck squeezed pointedly, and Dipper fought back a shiver.  He set down his pen.

“I might as well,” Dipper huffed, marking his page.

As Dipper stood up and straightened his blazer, Will let his wrist slide free without resistance.  Dipper took his time walking to the bed. He held his head high even though Will’s hand was still on the back of his neck—not steering or hurrying him, exactly, but certainly coaxing him along—gentle but insistent.  Dipper squared his shoulders to keep from hunching under the touch.

“Lock the door,” Dipper said as he sat down on the mattress.

Will made an affirming noise.  When his hand slid from Dipper’s neck, Dipper slouched under a mix of relief and disappointment.  He shrugged off the conflicting feelings along with his blazer.  Across the room, Will twisted the lock.  He took a coat hanger from the closet as he walked back to Dipper.

“Here.”  Will held out his hand for the blazer.  Dipper passed it to him. 

As Will hung it in the closet, Dipper watched out of the corner of his eye, slowly unfastening his ribbon.  Right.  Shrinking violet.  The worst Dipper could expect was Will’s usual teasing, maybe a hickey or two.  He could be conniving and passive-aggressive as hell, and he was an absolute _demon_ in bed, but Will Cipher had a limited grasp on playing rough.

Dipper hadn’t even recognized the teasing for what it was until a few months ago.  He had thought that Will just didn't understand that Dipper could take more, _needed_ more; and no, Dipper didn’t want to go “a little slower” when every perfect touch was too much and not enough and _DAMN IT CIPHER_ —

Then again, Will had always given him exactly what he needed eventually.  Dipper should have known the bastard had been drawing it out on purpose.

Tucking his ribbon into the bedside drawer, Dipper untucked his shirt and started on the buttons.  Will approached him slowly, like he might startle him.  Dipper sent him an expectant look.  “Well?  Get undressed.”

Dipper could still feel an eye on him as Will’s vest, belt, and shoes joined Dipper’s shirt and pants in a pile by the dresser.  He slid his briefs down his legs.  Will’s movements slowed, fingers dream-walking over his bowtie.  Biting back a smile, Dipper kicked off his briefs and leaned back on his arms, brows raised.

Will hastily finished unraveling his bowtie.  He held it out, one hand working at his shirt buttons.

“Put it on.”

Dipper stared incredulously back at him.  “Seriously?”

“If you don’t do it, I will.”

Burying a spike of arousal beneath indignation, Dipper snatched the bowtie, shot a scowl at Will, and began to fasten it around his neck.

Will grabbed his wrists.  “Not there.”

Dipper raised his brows.  “Where else would you put it?”

Taking the tie, Will knelt down and wrapped it around Dipper’s thigh.  Dipper’s face burned. 

“ _Seriously_?” he repeated as Will adjusted the bow.

Will pressed a kiss to Dipper’s inner thigh, straightened up, and leaned over him with an affectionate nuzzle.  As Dipper tugged him closer by the collar, Will hummed into a languid kiss.   Dipper nipped at Will’s lower lip.  Will stroked the bowtie around his leg. 

“Pick a safe word,” Will murmured against Dipper’s lips.

Dipper faltered, brows pinching.  “I doubt I’ll ever need a safe word with you.”

“Let go of your pride and pick something,” Will sighed.

“Cipher,” Dipper said flatly, “you check whether I’m okay every thirty seconds.  If you think we need a safe word, _you_ come up with it.”

Will pouted like he did whenever Dipper told him he was being overbearing, but something in his unblinking blue eye reminded Dipper that he was dealing with a demon.

“The safe word is Mabel,” Will said.  Dipper blanched.

“ _Hell_ _no_!  Are you insane?!” he snapped, shoving Will’s chest.  The demon barely moved.

“If you said ‘Mabel,’ I would assume you were calling for help,” Will explained matter-of-factly.

Dipper scoffed.  He could smell the citrus on his own breath.  “Oh my god, just— _orange_!  The safe word is orange.  Happy?”

The corners of Will’s mouth twitched.  “Orange it is.”  He gave Dipper another kiss before asking, “May I?”

Those words alone made Dipper’s cock stir.  God, he was pathetic.  “Go ahead.  Do your worst.”

Briefly, Will squeezed his thigh.  Then Dipper’s back hit the mattress.

Dipper squawked and started to thrash on reflex, only for Will to pin his arms.  As Will left a trail of light kisses and licks down his neck, Dipper squirmed, testing his range of movement.  He yelped when Will bit his collarbone.

“No struggling.”  Will sounded about as stern as he did when he lectured Dipper about the book of dark magic.  Dipper was inclined to take him seriously this time.  “If you don’t like something, use the safe word.  Do you understand?”

Dipper swallowed.  “Yes.”

Humming his approval, Will mouthed over the bite.  His lips trailed down Dipper’s chest and sealed over a nipple.  Dipper arched.  As Will released Dipper’s arms to stroke his shoulders, the curve of his ribcage, and his twitching sides, Dipper curled his fingers into the comforter.  He bit his lip when Will pinched his other nipple.

Will drew back.  Dipper held still, watching expectantly, as Will looked him over.  Licking his lips, Will sat down next to him and beckoned.  “Come here.”

Dipper sat up cautiously.  Will drew him into his lap, Dipper’s bare thighs snug around his hips.  He traced the bowtie as he pressed his face into Dipper’s neck and inhaled deeply.  With his hardening cock trapped between them, Dipper rocked his hips against the lump growing in Will’s trousers.

“I’m going to mark you,” Will said against his neck.

The teeth scraping his skin made Dipper shiver, but he gave Will a light shove.  “Not above the collar— _ah_.  Cipher, not…”

“You know how to stop me.”  Will nipped Dipper’s neck again.  He squeezed the thigh with the bow on it, still peppering Dipper with little bites and kisses—not enough to leave a mark yet, but enough to make the young man twitch and gasp—and Dipper tilted his head back in spite of himself.  “Stop me, Pine Needle.”

Dipper gripped Will’s button-down tightly.  Hiding hickeys with make-up was a hassle, and Dipper had pitched a fit the one time Will had left a visible mark above Dipper’s collar.  It was in Dipper’s best interest to use the safe word, but…

Dipper hissed, teeth clenching.  Cupping the back of Dipper’s neck, Will scraped his teeth over the reddening bite mark he’d made.  He licked and sucked until a splotch of color bloomed in the crook of Dipper’s jaw.  Then, he left a matching mark on the other side.  Dipper squirmed.

“Don’t struggle,” Will reminded him, squeezing Dipper’s thigh.

“I’m not,” Dipper grumbled.  Will nipped him again, making him twitch, and grabbed his arm to hold him still.

“Still struggling.”

“I can’t help moving when you do that,” Dipper protested.  Will took hold of his jaw and made him face forward.  In response, Dipper’s cock twitched traitorously in his underwear.  His eyes flickered down at it.  Will, still cupping Dipper’s jaw, followed his gaze.

The corner of Will’s mouth curled as he looked back up.  “Enjoying yourself?”

Making a frustrated noise, Dipper tried to dislodge the hand around his jaw.  Will pulled him back into place.

“It’s okay to like it.  Let me take care of you.”

Will stroked Dipper’s thigh, fiddling with the bowtie so that it alternated between sliding sweetly over his skin and biting into it like a collar.

“Shush,” Will whispered.  Dipper had said nothing, but now he let out a whimper.  His fingers clenched in Will’s shirt.  “Be good for me, Pine Needle?”

The command came out like a question.  Dipper would have told Will to stop being timid, but the past few minutes suggested that Will’s timidity had nothing to do with it.  Dipper, on the other hand—he could see his own hunched shoulders and ducked head reflected in Will’s eye.  He looked awfully frightened with Will’s hand cupping his jaw.

“Dipper? Will you be good?" Will asked again.  Dipper swallowed.

“Make me,” he said.

Will’s eye flashed, his fingers pressed dents into Dipper’s thigh, and he lurched forward as though to kiss him.  Dipper’s lips parted, but Will stopped himself a mere breath away.  His lips brushed Dipper’s when he rasped, “Be careful what you wish for.”

Then, Dipper was being kissed hard, all teeth and tongue and not a shred of the gentle Will he was used to.  Dipper had seen flashes of this aggression before.  He had tried to rile Will more than once, but Will’s self-control was infuriating.  Seeing him let go like this…

Dipper shuddered.  Will had shifted his hold to the back of Dipper’s head, fingers looping in his hair.  As Will gently pulled his head back, Dipper got Will’s shirt fully open and ran his hands over the warm skin.  Will nuzzled his throat.

“I’m going to tie you down,” Will said, and Dipper’s breath hitched.  “Is that—?  If that’s not okay, use the safe word.  _Don’t_ struggle.”

“I heard you the first time,” Dipper replied.  He felt Will’s mouth curve into a smile against his throat.

Will’s hands ran down Dipper’s arms and closed around his wrists.  “Wrong answer.”

Frowning, Dipper opened his mouth to ask what that meant, only to yelp as Will shoved him down on the bed.  Will rolled the struggling young man onto his stomach and pinned his arms behind his back.

“The answer I’m looking for,” Will grunted, and Dipper looked over his shoulder to see him draw a long, glowing cord out of thin air.  “The answer I’m looking for is ‘yes, sir.’”

Dipper shivered and hid his face.  “Not gonna happen.”

“We’ll see.”

When Will began winding the cord around Dipper’s wrists, a shock of arousal made Dipper squirm.  He rubbed his hardening cock against the comforter.  Will made a warning sound.  Biting back a smile, Dipper did it again, moving just enough to interfere with Will’s work.  Will huffed and put more weight on him.

“I warned you about struggling,” he said, knotting the cord with a harsh tug .  “Is that too tight?”

“No.”

“Good.”  Will nudged a knee between Dipper’s thighs, still ensnaring his arms in a web of knots.  He coaxed Dipper’s legs apart.

Soon, Dipper shifted onto his knees to let Will’s slacks rub against his balls.  Will hummed.  His hips pressed forward, coaxing Dipper’s rear higher.

“You look good,” Will murmured.  Dipper flushed.  He tried to struggle, at least to keep up appearances, but found his arms completely immobilized.

Dipper shook his shoulders.  Will fastened a knot, pinned Dipper’s shoulders, and leaned down.  The movement pressed Dipper’s hips forward so that his back arched dramatically.  As Will left light kisses on his shoulders, Dipper squirmed.

“Are you finished?”  Dipper tried to growl, but it came out like a whine.

Will dragged his teeth over Dipper’s earlobe.  “We’ve barely started, Pine Needle.”

“You were _just_ saying I needed to rest, you hypocrite.”

“You were just saying you were fine,” Will replied.  He slipped one hand between Dipper’s legs.  Dipper jerked, and Will smiled against his skin.  “It feels like you were right.”

“I told you,” Dipper gasped out, strained.

“You still have plenty of fight in you, at least.”

Will moved off of Dipper.  Dipper slumped onto the bed and rolled over, shooting Will a glare.  Licking his lips, Will ran a hand up Dipper's thigh.

“You do look good like this, Pine Needle.”  Will sounded reassuring, if distracted.  His eye roamed Dipper’s body.  Dipper opened his mouth to retort, but Will cupped his jaw, gentle at first, but gradually easing into something firm and possessive, his fingers pressing into Dipper’s cheeks to open his mouth wider.  Dipper stared back at him, frozen.

Once Will had apparently had his fill of the sight, he locked eyes with Dipper.  “I’ll give you one more chance.  Answer me with ‘yes, sir,’ and I’ll be gentle with you.”

“And if I don’t?” Dipper interrupted, and Will tipped his jaw higher, fingers tightening.

“I’ll use you however I want, starting with that cute little mouth.”

Dipper’s cock twitched, his eyes squeezing shut.  Will didn’t let him turn his face away, and squirming only made the cord twist around his arms.

As Dipper settled, chest heaving, Will kissed his forehead.   “Be good for me, Pine Needle?”

Dipper squirmed again.  “Go to hell.”

Will’s brows shot up.  He opened his mouth, blinked, and huffed out a laugh.

“I don’t know why I’m surprised.”  Will let go of Dipper’s face and cupped the back of his neck.  “That wasn’t nice, Pine Needle.”

Kisses dotted Dipper’s cheek, his jaw, his throat.  “I’m not nice.”

“I know.”

Will dragged Dipper to the edge of the bed and made him kneel on the floor.  As Dipper leaned against Will’s thigh, panting, Will shrugged off his shirt and unbuttoned his slacks.  Dipper watched him pull out his cock.

“I did warn you this would happen,” Will said.

Dipper licked his lips.  “Big deal.  I’ve sucked your dick before.”

“With your arms tied?”

Dipper huffed, twisting his wrists.  Will tilted Dipper’s chin up towards his cock.

“I don’t have to be nice either, you know,” he said, and Dipper snorted.  Will gave his chin a warning tug.  “‘Yes, sir’ and ‘no, sir’ can wait.  First, you call me ‘master’.”

What blood wasn’t in Dipper’s cock flooded his face, and he snarled, struggling.  “Like hell I’ll say that!”

“Maybe not with your mouth full.  Oh.”  Will paused.  “If you need to stop, stomp your foot twice.  Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Dipper said impatiently.

“Show me.”

Grunting, Dipper stomped the ball of his right foot twice.

Will nodded.  “Good boy.  Go on.”

Dipper swallowed and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the tip of Will’s cock.  Will groaned low in his throat.  His hand curled in Dipper’s hair, but he let Dipper ease his way down the shaft at a lazy pace.  Good.  That gave Dipper the chance to tease him right back.

Pressing his tongue against the underside, Dipper worked his mouth up and down Will’s cock, suckling the head before he pulled off.  Will’s hips twitched.  Dipper nosed underneath the shaft to mouth at Will’s balls.  As he nuzzled the root, Will’s fingers tightened in his hair.  Smiling, Dipper mouthed his way back up Will’s shaft and kissed the tip.  Will hissed, jerking, as Dipper flicked his tongue over the slit.

“Little tease,” Will gasped.  Dipper looked up at his flushed face, smiled, and took Will all the way to the base.  Will threw his head back when his cock hit the back of Dipper’s throat.

Dipper snickered as he drew back, despite the hand in his hair trying to pull him back down.  His lips left Will’s cock with a wet pop.  Will made a frustrated noise.  Smiling, Dipper looked up at him and kissed the tip again.  Will yanked on his hair, and Dipper slowly took the whole thing in his mouth, massaging it with his tongue.  As Will let out a sigh, Dipper smirked.  Then, he sucked as hard as he could.

Will bucked, and Dipper choked as Will’s cock hit the back of his throat.  Normally, he would use his hands to keep Will from satisfying himself until Dipper was good and ready to humor him, but now Dipper stiffened, twisting his arms.  Whatever control Dipper had, Will could take it away.  Dipper could only tease because Will allowed it.

A frisson of arousal made Dipper whine.

“What’s wrong?” Will asked, guiding Dipper down his cock again.  Dipper shivered, squeezing his eyes shut.  “Is it finally sinking in?  I can do anything I want to you, Pine Needle.”

Dipper moaned around Will’s cock.  Will was setting the pace now with the hand curled in Dipper’s hair.  His other hand cupped the back of Dipper’s neck.

As Will worked up to a rapid rhythm, Dipper automatically kept his throat relaxed and open.  He let out little choked, cut-off cries between thrusts.  Will moaned.  Gripping Dipper’s head, he sped up.  Dipper held his breath.

“You’re so cute,” Will panted.  “You’ll sound so good when you say ‘Master’.  You _will_ say it.  Can’t wait to— _nnh_ —hear you beg—”

Just as Dipper was getting lightheaded, the cock in his mouth twitched, and Will gasped out his name.  Hot fluid spilled down his throat.  Dipper swallowed around Will’s cock, making him groan.  When Will’s grip loosened, Dipper pulled away, coughing.  He leaned against Will’s thigh while they both caught their breath.

“Are you okay?” Will asked.  Dipper nodded.  “Good.  Come here.”

Will pulled Dipper up onto the bed, and Dipper fell to the mattress with a thump, panting.  He twisted his arms.  Will’s mouth quirked into a smile as he looked him over.

“Wow.  You’re really hard.”  Will tapped the head of Dipper’s cock.  Dipper bucked.  “More submissive than I thought, aren’t you?”

“ _You_ did this to me,” Dipper protested, but he sounded hoarse and broken even to his own ears.

Will licked his lips.  “Ready to call me Master?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Dipper shook his head.  He let out a quiet, shuddery cry as Will’s hands stroked up his thighs and coaxed them open.  A finger circled his entrance.

“You can still use the safe word,” Will said.

Dipper bared his teeth.  “Don’t you dare stop.”

Will laughed under his breath, and then his head dipped between Dipper’s thighs.  Dipper’s toes curled into the comforter.  As Will eased his legs higher, he pressed a gossamer kiss to the space beneath Dipper’s balls.  Dipper bit his lip hard.  He still cried out when Will's tongue slid into him.

Will wrapped his arms around Dipper's thighs and held down his hips, and Dipper fought to buck, to push back, to do something to match the wet slide of Will's tongue against his insides.  There was no rhythm to it.  It simply stroked and fluttered until Dipper sobbed for release.

“Will, _please_!”

Will licked deeper inside.  Dipper thrashed.

“No—it’s so much, I—please, Will, it’s not enough!”

With a hum, Will drew back and licked his lips.

“D-don’t stop—”

Will shushed him.  A finger stroked his entrance.  “This would be so much easier for you if you’d do what I asked.”

Dipper turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut, as Will kissed the bowtie around his thigh.  “I won’t.  I _won’t_.”

The tip of Will’s finger slipped into Dipper's saliva-slick entrance.  As he wiggled it deeper, he leaned over Dipper to mouth at his neck, his collarbone, and his nipples.

“I _wo-o-on’t_!” Dipper cried, arching.

“I may have to fuck you dry,” Will murmured.  A full-body shudder ran through Dipper.  His mouth dropped open, and his cock twitched.  In practice, he knew it would hurt, but in theory, Dipper could come screaming as Will forced himself inside.

“Please,” Dipper whispered, “please, Will, I can’t.”

“You can make it stop anytime.  Use the safe word.  Or,” Will purred, wriggling the finger inside Dipper, “beg your master for mercy.”

Dipper sobbed.  “I… Mm.”

“Go on.”

“M—ma—please, I can’t!”

“Say it, Mason,” Will hissed, and Dipper's eyes shot open.

He only ever heard his real name when he was in serious trouble with a family member, or, more frequently, when Will had him on the brink of climax and told him in a voice fitting an incubus, “Come for me, Mason.”

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut.  “Mm… _Master_.”

Dipper could feel Will’s responding shiver and the rush of breath against his neck.  “Again.”

“Master, please.  I can’t take any more…!”

Will tugged Dipper by the chin and kissed him roughly.  Dipper startled, remembering where Will’s tongue had been, but then Will turned him on his stomach, lifted Dipper’s hips into the air, and pushed his knees apart.  For a few torturous seconds, the touches disappeared.  The bedside drawer rattled.  Then, Dipper heard the familiar pop of the lube cap, and a slick finger pushed inside up to the knuckle.

The mattress muffled Dipper’s moans.  “Please, Will, hurry up— _agh_!”

Will had sunk his teeth into Dipper’s left cheek.  “Please, what?”

“Master, I meant Master!”

“Good boy.  You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

“Yes, s-sir.”

A second finger teased Dipper’s rim.  “Can you be patient while I stretch you?”

Dipper shook his head frantically, his legs shaking.  “No, please— _sir_ , no sir!  Please fuck me, Master!”

“Okay, okay, _shh_.”  Will’s fingers retreated.  Shivering, Dipper listened to the lube cap opening and closing, the wet sounds of Will slicking himself up, and _oh._

Will spread Dipper’s cheeks apart.  The cockhead teasing his entrance slid inside, and Dipper gasped.

“You’re being so good.  You _look_ so good.”  Will steadily continued to enter him.  Although the stretch bordered on discomfort, Dipper arched into it until there was nothing more to take.  Having Will’s cock fully sheathed inside him never felt so good.

“Are you okay?” Will asked.

“Yeah,” Dipper breathed, “yes, sir.”

Will began to rock his hips, and Dipper could have cried with relief.  Every little thrust sent sparks of pleasure spiraling down his thighs and up his spine and around his arms and wrists with the rope Will had used to bind him, and Dipper moaned louder as the thrusts grew faster, harder, his master’s hands forcing his hips to meet the rhythmic pounding and _there, there—!_

Dipper let out a choked cry.  Will hissed.  One hand darted from Dipper’s hip to his upper arm, pulling his whole body to meet the thrusts.  Dipper couldn’t stop babbling as the stabs of pleasure built.

“Master!”

The rope bit into his arms.

“So good, _ah,_ I can’t—feels so _good!_ ”

Will’s cock invaded his body.

“Take me, mark me, m-make me— _ah! Ah!_ —make me all _yo-o-ours_!”

“Who is your master?” Will rasped, and Dipper wailed.

“You are, only you!  Master, _claim me_!”

“Good boy— _nnh_.  Never forget that,” Will gasped.  “Never forget—I can—” 

Will flat-out _growled_ , and Dipper yelped as the pleasure tightened like another set of bindings.  “I-I’m close!”

Then Will’s hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him until Will’s lips brushed his ear.  Dipper teetered on a knife’s edge.  His body was drawn so tight, he thought he’d hit his climax.

“Never forget,” Will hissed, his voice strained, “I can _make you submit_.”

Dipper jerked.  “I—!”

“C _ome_.”

Dipper could do nothing but obey.  The sounds died in his throat, his eyes and mouth wide open.  When Will emptied liquid heat into him, Dipper’s lust-addled mind mistook his own cum for Will’s as it dripped down his untouched cock, wringing sensations out of him like teasing fingers.

Will held him in place for a few moments while they both gasped for air.  Dipper slumped.  His arm slipped out of Will’s grasp, and he collapsed on his side.  Hazily, he felt Will drop down behind him.  Will briefly draped an arm around his waist before fumbling with the rope.  It loosened easily.  Dipper let his arms fall limp as Will unraveled the rope from them, but he didn’t move any further until Will pressed up against him.

“Are you okay?” Will asked quietly.

Dipper nodded, rolling onto his back.  Pulling his arms out from under him was more of a hassle than it should have been.  What use were arms if they got in the way when he was trying to curl up with Will?

Will helped Dipper to get settled, ran his hands over the rope-marks, and pressed his face against them in something like a kiss.  Never mind; arms weren’t so bad.

“You’re not hurt anywhere, are you?” Will asked.  Dipper grunted and shook his head.  “Did I make you uncomfortable at all?”

Another grunt.

“You never felt unsafe?”

Groaning, Dipper curled closer to Will.  “Had a safe word, r’member?”

“I know, but I want to be sure—”

Okay, forget arms; talking was terrible.  Dipper pulled Will into the sleepy approximation of a kiss.  Will let out a long sigh, going nearly as slack as Dipper, and kissed back gently.  They lay in silence for a while.  Dipper would have gone to sleep if he hadn’t been covered in sweat and cum.  Will grabbed him when he started to sit up. 

“Relax,” Dipper said.  “M’just getting a washcloth.”

Will sat up and slid out of bed.  “I’ll get it.”

Dipper settled back down, watching Will disappear into the bathroom.  When Will came back, he wiped a damp towel over Dipper instead of letting Dipper do it himself.  Dipper had half a mind to tell Will not to baby him.  The other half told him to keep his mouth shut and appreciate the fact that Will had used hot water on the towel instead of settling for lukewarm, like Dipper would have.

As Will set aside the towel and settled next to him, Dipper spoke up.  “You've been pawing through my browsing history, haven't you?”

Will let out an amused huff.  “You left a web page open on your tablet, no ‘pawing’ required.  I only saw it by accident.”

Dipper ducked his head.  “God damn it.”

“I had some suspicions, anyway,” Will said, nuzzling Dipper’s hair.  “I wanted to talk to you about it, ask if you wanted to try something new, but…”

When Will didn’t continue, Dipper looked up expectantly. 

Will cleared his throat.  “I should have talked to you first.  I tried to give you plenty of time to use the safe word, but I still should have—”

“Why didn’t you?” Dipper interrupted, keeping his tone neutral.  Will bit his lip.  “Did you lose your nerve?”

“No, I…”  Will scrubbed his face with his hand.  “It was supposed to…  It was a spur-of-the-moment decision.  I warned you about that book, and you didn’t take me seriously, so I-I wanted…”  Wetness glimmered in Will’s eye.  “I wanted you to take me seriously.  I wanted to punish you, and I wanted to make you listen.  I wanted—I wanted—”

“Will,” Dipper started, reaching for him, but Will shook his head, wiping his eye.

“I shouldn’t have done it like that.  Things could have gone bad so quickly, especially since I didn’t talk to you about it first.”

“Hey.”  Dipper squeezed Will’s arm.  “What's done is done.  Yes, you should have talked to me first, but I—everything turned out okay.”  Hesitating, he mumbled, “I’m sorry I didn’t take you seriously.  I got impatient waiting for you.”

Will sniffed.  “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you before we did this.”

“We’ll do it the right way next time,” Dipper said, tucking himself under Will’s chin.

“Next time?” Will repeated.

Dipper ducked his head.  “I, um.  It was really…  I liked it.  A lot.”

“Which parts?”

“All of it.”

Dipper would have feigned irritation when Will hugged him tightly, but he tangled their legs and snuggled against him instead.  Blame it on the post-orgasmic high.

“We need a different safe word,” Dipper muttered.  “‘Orange’ is ridiculous.”

Will laughed.  “You came up with it.  Do you have any other ideas?”

Silence.

“Well, let me know if you think of something.”

“Yeah,” Dipper grumbled.  “I’m going to sleep.”

~

During breakfast, Dipper narrowed his eyes at the orange slices sitting in the middle of the table.  Hickeys and bite marks throbbed under layers of make-up and clothing.  The frying pan on the stove sizzled.

“What flew up your skirt this morning?” Stan asked, flipping a pancake.  Dipper quickly straightened his posture.

“Nothing.”  He took a sip of coffee. 

Stan grunted.  “Hey, demon.  Take the eggs to the table, willya?”

Will, who had been banished from the stove while Stan cooked, scurried to retrieve the eggs and a serving spoon.  Mabel pushed her plate towards him as he approached.

“Eggs, Miss Mabel?” Will asked, already scooping some onto her plate.

“Mm-hm.”  Mabel cocked her head, frowning.  “What happened to your bow-tie?”

A pancake sizzled. Dipper hid behind his coffee.  Biting back a smile, Will reached up to adjust his empty shirt collar, a movement that looked strange with the tie missing.

“It got dirty,” Will said simply.  Dipper bit the inside of his cheek.  “Eggs, Pine Needle?”

“Yes, si— _Cipher_.”

Another pancake sizzled.  Will’s face contorted around the smile threatening to take over.  Dipper sent a death glare over his mug, and Will quietly scooped eggs onto the plate without a word about the verbal slip.  Dipper’s reddening complexion said enough on its own.

Will did, however, nudge the orange slices closer to Dipper.

**Author's Note:**

> I have tons of unfinished one-shot fics from this AU. It's mostly porn. (It's all porn.)  
> Visit me at doodling-dood.tumblr.com


End file.
